


Vaggie Tales

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: All's Fair in Lust and War [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dub-con (sort of), F/M, Food Sex, Non-Consensual Photography, Rape, Spit As Lube, Violence, cucumbers inside, eggs inside, no lube used, non-con, spit, summer squash inside, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The produce was fresh, farm raised by a local female farmer. He could feel good making that purchase.</p><p>She, on the other hand, could not feel good with that purchase. She felt very, very bad at his purchase. Especially the thick squash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaggie Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry.  
> A friend said my fanfiction WASN'T the most depraved garbage they'd ever read and I was Hurt(tm) and had to fix it with this fanfic.  
> I'm so, so sorry.

Gym bags were absolutely useful. He normally just put his clothes, clean or dirty depending on the day, in them. But here he was, taking a cue from her. Clever girl.

Alex settled the bag down at the nightstand, and carefully pulled the cuffs from his deep shorts pockets. Careful. Easy. Gently.

It was a snap. She didn't even move. Not even a stir.

Oh, there was a snort, and she wriggled a little in her sleep. It was almost cute. Her hair stuck out at odd angles, the sort he never really saw on others.

He smirked and took a step back to appreciate her form. Slowly, he tugged the fluffy sheet off of her, and found her to be fully naked. Not even a pair of panties. It was like she wanted him to see her.

Alex had thought about it. A ton. Way more than he wanted to, definitely more than he ever had before. 

Revenge? Sure. Sure. That was probably it, probably that was all.

Alex rummaged through the front pocket of his duffel and found it. They were out in the middle of nowhere, with the closest buildings just being barns and coops. She could scream, he could shout, and no one would hear a thing but the two of them. And some chickens and cows, maybe.

He smirked, and aimed the horn at her face.

She did scream. And she tried to jerk upright, only to find her wrists restrained tightly to the posts. She huffed and panted hard and stared at the ceiling for several long moments. “You're. Literally. The. Worst.” She didn't even seem to look at him, but she knew he was there.

“Maybe.” He snickered and put the horn back into the bag. “But your reaction was fucking priceless.”

“I'll give you one chance to pack up whatever bullshit plan you have, and go home. I'll forget about this.” She eyed him between nearly closed lids. Her heavy top lip curled into a sneer.

“Not happening, Sweet Stuff.” He bent back down to sort through the 'toys' in his bag.

“Oh? So I have to think. You're either planning to kill me, which I don't actually think you have the stomach for, or you know and don't mind that I'm going to have my own revenge.”

He ignored her.

“So it's one or the other, and honestly? With how hard you got last time, I think it's the second one. You're going to get me as worked up as you want, finish real quick because you have shit for stamina in bed, and then you're going to stay up all the time, thinking about when the next time I'm going to pound that tight ass of yours is.”

“If you say so.” He pulled out the grocery bag and set it down on the bedding. Nice. Carton out, set beside the plastic. Red letters spelled out 'Thank you' on the side, and vegetables from the her own farm that he'd bought from Pierre's spilled out and up against the egg carton.

She squirmed and narrowed her eyes. “Produce?”

“Hmm. Yeah. Figured, you're right.”

“Yeah. On what?”

“I can train on stamina at the gym for everything, except sex. That, I have to train during. And I'm just not on the level you are with your dildo.” He shrugged and palmed a summer squash of medium length, and heavy thickness at the bottom. “So I'm going to do what Coach Malcolm taught us during practice. I'm gonna improvise.”

She inhaled. A smile forced its way over tense lips. “You're not gonna put those in me.”

His thick brows lifted, and he smiled down at her. “Why not?”

The little farmer didn't reply, her eyes just wandered over the squash in his hand, then her gaze trailed back down to the egg carton, and all the vegetables within the bag. “You bought those from me.”

“Yes and no. Pierre bought them from you. I bought them from him.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the squash against her belly. “This stuff was pretty expensive. I honestly wish I could just buy them direct, but you know. I guess I know why that'd never happen.”

It fluttered at the touch, and she twisted and turned to get it away from her. “Un-handcuff me, and I'll give you a discount.”

“Come on, did you really think that'd work?”

She let out a puff of air and shook her head. “Not really. But I figured, worth a shot.”

He chuckled, and moved the vegetable lower. “Come on. I want to see if you can pickle things yourself as good as those pickles you make are.”

“That's... disgusting. You're literally the worst.” She clenched her legs shut.

Alex offered a heavy sigh, and set the veggie to the side while he worked to open her legs. “Listen, this can go the easy way.” He felt them creak, and smirked, “or the hard way.”

“Isn't that your plan anyway?”

“I could just shove them all up your ass and leave you, if you fight too much.” He grunted, and forced his body between her legs, so she couldn't shut them as easily again.

She released all the tension.

He slammed her legs eagle apart, and sighed. “Good.”

“You can't put anything up there. If you do, I'll have to go to Harvey's.”

“Oh, like I'm real concerned.”

“And what proof do you have about what I did? Nothing. But Pierre knows you bought all this stuff from him. And even if they didn't believe me that you forced it, everyone would know what you did.”

“They'd know you did it too.”

“Whatever. I'm rich. I can do what I want. How would poor sweet Granny Evelyn respond to the idea--”

“Can you not bring her into this?” He leaned in, and held his muscled body over hers. “You don't have to bring her up every time!”

“Then nothing in the ass. Unless there's no way it can get stuck.”

He squinted. That sounded an awful lot like she was trying to make him follow her stupid rules. Then again. If something did get stuck up there, he did have more to lose than she did. Fuck her. Fuck her stupid smart brain.

Alex shrugged. “Whatever, I didn't want to put anything up there anyway.”

She returned the shrug. “Suit yourself.”

Good. He was in charge. This was his game, and his plan, and he wasn't doing anything because she wanted it.

He rolled off of her, and rifled through his bag to find it. Triumphantly, he held up his camera.

“Oh, is this the part where you threaten to show everyone the photos of me?”

“No, this is the part where I take pictures as souvenirs. You know, little keepsakes for when I'm 'waiting for you' to come visit my bed. I guess we both know you can't stay away.” He flipped the camera on with a flash of his thumb, and pressed the top button. The shutter clicked, and he watched her show up on the little mini-screen, with a face that looked as pissed off as she was in real life. Yeah, this would be fine.

“I guess we both know you want my cock in your ass again.” She arched an angry brow, and twisted in her cuffs. “You're a depraved little ass slut.”

“Coming from the chick who's going to beg for my dick real soon.” He took several shots in a row, and really enjoyed the way each one transitioned so nicely. Haley was right. Photography was super fun. Of course, he always seemed to have a better time when he could get down in and physical like here, so that probably had something to do with it.

He moved back to the bed, camera in hand with a finger on it, ready to take pictures. His other hand took up the squash he'd left before. “Get ready, Babe.”

The defiant little farmer twitched an even darker sneer over her lips. “As if you care.” 

“You're right. Put up a fight. The camera loves it.”

She spread her legs, but the glare didn't go anywhere. It pulsed through her entire body.

He chuckled, and pressed the slick waxy bulbous end against her wet cunt. “Ah, fuck. Look at that. I don't know if it'll fit.” Oh. Just. Shove harder.

She grunted, and her body tried to arch up, but her hands stopped her. Chains rattled, and wrists strained. Teeth ground together audibly. “You fucker.”

“You don't have to be quiet you know. I kinda like it. My house, it was so quiet, right? But here? No one can hear you. Well, except for me.” He smiled with even white teeth, and pressed harder. “That's what gets you wet, right, Babe?”

She breathed in heavy, through nose and the thin gaps in teeth that ground together. Her eyes were sharp, and if she could kill, he really believed she would have then. Maybe those people in her class hadn't been so far off.

“Me, personally. I just kinda like to pound it. But I guess I can see the appeal of talking.” And pounding. The squash didn't go too deep yet, but he worked on it. He'd tug out, and watch the lips of her pussy splay open, then he'd slam it back in. Each time, it went a little further and she groaned a little louder.

“You know, I let you ask for lube.” She panted, and her belly filled and caved with every full breath. 

“Yeah. But you were soaked when I started. I figure it's the same.” Entirely unconcerned, he pressed in deeper. “I guess if I fuck your ass, I might give you a chance to beg for it.”

“How gentlemanly.” She whined, then turned her head and pressed it into the pillow.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead and muffle those moans, Babe.” Click, click, click, shlick. Camera and squash in hands, he worked with the two to take some really great pictures.

Finally, he finished, and set the slickly caked squash aside. It hadn't gotten all the way in, but he didn't want to force it too much and ruin her cunt for if he wanted in later. Who knew how long it took for a loose cunt to tighten? “Hmm. What next? Want to pick?”

She glanced to the bag, then up at him. “If I pick, are you actually going to use what I pick?”

“Maybe.” He was just chock full of shrugs tonight.

She hissed out a disgruntled sigh. “Fine. Cucumber.”

Hmmm. Nice and thin. Well, most of them. He pulled out a monster. “There's the prize cuke. Bet you were proud when you pulled this one out of the ground.”

She smirked. “Out of the ground? You're so stupid. I didn't pull it from the ground, it's a cucumber.”

“Hey, fuck you. Not everyone grows up on a farm. Plants grow in the ground.”

“Yeah. The roots do. I cut it from the vines.”

“Whatever. I'm not a farm guy. I don't care.”

“Yet, here you are. Trying to shove an entire garden up my cunt.” 

She could talk tough all she wanted. Her face was flushed, and there were tears in her eyes. They didn't spill, but they would. She'd made him cry, and he had a plan this time.

He pressed the end of the cucumber up against her cunt. “You are a little dry. And so tight. I don't know, here, I thought maybe you'd gape nice for me after that squash.”

“You know so little. About anything.” She grunted though, and took the cuke in. “Fuck you.”

“Soon. Probably. I don't know, these are fun.” In, out, camera click. He tried a few shots with flash, and while it was fun to watch her twitch when it went off, the flash actually ruined the look of the shots. 

But a normal cuke got boring after a few minutes. Sure, she squirmed, and that was nice to catch on film, but it wasn't enough.

Luckily, he'd brought a few surprises. He set the veg by its brother, and pulled out a pattypan squash, starlike in shape, with lots of nubs to play with her. 

She actually laughed. It was pained, and clearly frustrated, but it tore out of her, ragged and real. “You're kidding me.”

“Nah. I'm very serious about my vegetables. They're part of a healthy meal, don't you know?”

She shook her head, and worked out the rest of the dry laugh. “You are one fucked up... how are you even going to use that?” She couldn't shake the curiosity, it seemed.

“I don't know. Maybe.” He put it between thumb and forefinger, and rubbed it like a pinwheel up her skin, from inner thighs, up her slick cunt a few times (he couldn't resist) and then along her belly, until he got to her breasts. He ran it along her nipples, until they were hard, and she shivered under the touch. All the while he tried to take pictures, though that became more difficult the more he moved.

Right. Tripod. And that fun little setting Haley had shown him. He had a lot of memory on this one. He could probably just make it automatically take a bunch of pictures... Still, he really liked the control he got when he took them himself.

She wriggled at the vegetables touch, and twisted away enough it couldn't play at her nipples anymore. 

That? That got the most extreme physical reaction from her? A bit of nipple play? Alex smirked. No, he definitely wanted hands free. What was the point of being able to relive this all again and again, if he couldn't even do it right the first time?

He set the vegetable down, and moved to set up the tripod.

She watched him with curiosity, openly this time. Her face was still slick with sweat, and clearly tired, but her eyes were interested.

“You ever done any photography?”

“Nope.”

“Haley's been teaching me a lot about it.” He grinned over and set it to auto-shoot. “I could go all night, and so could this little baby.”

“Hmm.” She nodded. “I'll have to talk to her about it.”

It was. Oddly pleasant. Just that little exchange, and he almost felt like it was that first month or so when she'd been in town. Before she'd become a bitch who mocked him constantly.

He snorted, and watched it take a few pictures. It caught an expression he hadn't seen with his own eyes, and by the time he looked up, she'd sealed it over with an almost bored one. Another look at the screen, and the bored expression was all the camera showed. He adjusted the camera to take pictures less quickly.

Alex moved back to the bed. “I think you'll enjoy this next bit.”

“I doubt you even know how to make someone--” Her eyes widened, and she jerked hard against the chains. “Fuck!”

He bit a little harder. Her puffy nipple hardened once more in his mouth, and his fingers tweaked roughly at the other.

The moan curled out, like a cat's purr. She squirmed under him, and her legs shifted from side to side, uncomfortable but unable to do anything about it. “F-fuck you, Alex. Just, fuck you. I can't wait until I have you again. I'm gonna break that little ass in like I'd break a stallion. Ride you all night.”

Shit, he was really getting to her. He smirked around her tit, and switched sides. The other received the same titty twisting his hand worked over on the first.

She whimpered and tried to pull her chest away, only to find it tight in his mouth and grip. “You little bitch...”

He pulled back with a satisfied pop. “Who knew your nips would be so sensitive.”

“I swear to--”

“Don't worry. I'm not gonna do that all night.” He grinned at the camera, then back towards his bag of goodies. “Your chickens made these, you know.”

She wriggled against the violet sheets. “I figured as much.” Eyes cautiously followed him as he worked the carton open.

Six hard boiled eggs. But she wouldn't know that. He smirked. “I wonder if they'll break inside of you. I bet if you're too tight, they will.”

“Better lube me up then. Otherwise, I'll leave the mess and make you eat it later.”

He arched a thick brow, and leaned over her. The shadow his body produced was nice. If only the camera were at the right angle, but no... “Is that right?”

“I will. If they break in me and make a mess, I'll have you suck it up later. Just a little slutty vacuum.”

It was like she wanted this. Like she knew just exactly what she was saying, and she wanted him pissed. He smirked though, and offered one more of no doubt many shrugs. “I guess.” He didn't have to react like she did when she'd gotten pissed off at him. 

He didn't have to act like a 'meaty hotheaded jock'. He was better. Better than her, even.

He did spit on the egg, and wipe it along the outer shell a bit. He brought lube, but that wasn't yet. No, not for her. Not unless she asked. Begged, even. And she seemed to know it.

The first one went in.

He spit on the second one, a nice shiny black and red speckled one.

“Really? A void egg? That's what you want to put inside me?”

“Problem?” Alex didn't care. He pressed it along her opening. 

“I'm just saying. I'm pretty sure I watched an actual witch make that appear. I definitely heard evil laughter. I just keep those because they look cool. I don't think... and it's in.” She inhaled, like she was very much trying to keep from tightening and fighting it too much. “I will kill you if these break. I like these sheets.”

She didn't scare him. Right at that particular moment. Alex pressed a large brown one up against her opening. Fingers slicked along her lips, and tried to get it a little bit more wet. “Just relax. One more.”

“You're a freak. Look at you. Jamming food in my cunt. Depraved dog. You're the worst.” She spread her legs a bit more, and grunted.

One egg began to slide out to try and meet with the shell of the large brown one. He spit on it again, and pressed it in.

Satisfaction. They all stayed inside, for a bit. After a few seconds, they began to slide out, little bit at a time. It was. Nice.

“You're so fucking... weird.” 

They left her soon enough, and that was fine. There were other things to do, besides watch something that was oddly fascinating. Like, put the eggs back in the carton, and finally pay a bit of attention to his cock, that strained at his shorts.

She seemed relieved. Her entire body released a bit of tension she apparently held, and she slumped into the mattress. “Finally something at a normal level of the worst.”

“Like you didn't enjoy any of that. You're pretty wet.”

“Not really. Trust me, I was soaked when it was your ass I was fucking. This? Is little league stuff.” 

She just always had to mock him. No matter what. None of this ever had to happen, but she went and made everything about tearing him down. He squinted.

Fine. Then an ass fucking it would be. He pressed the tip right up against her entrance.

She seemed to realize she'd been the one to bring it to that. After a moment, she squirmed and raised her hips up. “Not a really great angle for that.”

“Guess I'll make do.” He began to work in.

She writhed against the handcuffs. “Fuck.”

“You could ask for me to use some lube. I have some. It's right in my bag.”

“Fuck you.”

Really? He could ask. He could beg. She just couldn't ever make it easier, could she? She had to make herself out to be tougher than she was.

He didn't want a rough entrance though. Even just his head against her ass felt a bit uncomfortable. Way too tight. 

A few fingers worked their way along her actually fairly slick cunt, and brought down some of the moisture.

She smirked.

Oh, fuck her. He rubbed it along his head, then pressed in. 

That got a grunt from them both, but he wasn't about to give up. Harder, slowly, deeper. Yes. 

She heaved breaths, and grit her teeth together. Like that first time he'd had her. Really, the only time he had, but that wasn't the point.

He glanced to the camera, and smiled, then returned his full focus to her protesting body. Hands on her hips, he lifted her up a bit, and slid deeper. Balls deep, he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd held.

“Fuck. You.” Tears, there they were. She bared her teeth.

He knew she couldn't lunge at him, like an untrained (or well trained) dog. He knew that. But the chains jangled just enough to make him question it.

“I plan on it.” He ground out, while he pulled back, and prepared to slide back in.

It was practically unbearable how tight she was, so it had to be worse for her. No lube either. He'd been sore for a day or so after her, so it was only fair she was too. But damn, with just how tight she was, he almost wanted lube for his own dick. 

Alex settled with more spit. He just inhaled, then spit a gob out.

Her lips curled in disgust.

He returned the look with a smirk, and rubbed the spit along the part of his cock that was out. “I should just spit on your belly. Use it like you used my back.”

“You're the type who would reuse other peoples ideas, definitely.”

Fuck her. Oh, right. He slammed in.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth popped open in a whimper. “F-fuck you.” She spit towards him, but it fell short, and landed on her own wavering belly.

He smirked. His own spit helped enough it didn't hurt him anymore, but she still squirmed at the end of his cock. “You could always beg for a bit more than spit.”

“I could also not do that. You really can't come up with anything on your own, can you?”

He spit on her, but this time he didn't try to use it as lube.

She grunted, and twisted a bit, but otherwise just kept her eyes narrowed and focused on his face. “I can't wait until I get you alone.”

“We're alone now.” He pinned her down, with her legs folded up and pressed to her chest. Then he really set in at a brutal pace.

“Yeah.” Her teeth ground together. Eyes twitched. “I mean later. When you're in my shoes.”

He laughed. “Yeah, keep on threatening me.”

“Does it get you off?” She managed a tight smirk. “Knowing I'm going to do at least as bad as what you do to me, every time?”

His cock twitched. He gave in all too easy. It didn't get him off, really, it didn't. The timing was unfortunate, but he couldn't help it. She squeezed him with every word. 

The smirk didn't fade. She was in pain, no doubt, but she didn't show it nearly as much as that smirk showed triumph.

Yoba, sometimes he really hated her. Even when he won, she just lay there like it was no big deal.

He pulled out, gathered the vegetables, and left her soaked on the sheets. It wasn't until he had everything packed up and ready that he left the keys by her feet. Let her try to figure that shit out like her had.

She did before he was even to the damn exit from her farm. 

He heard the door slam, and his shoulders held, even though every part of them wanted to slump.

“What's your favorite color?”

“W-what?”

“What's your favorite color!” She cupped her face this time, and the sound really did carry a bit better.

Not that he hadn't heard her clearly the first time. He just hadn't expected the question. Still. He could answer, right? “Green.”

“Alright.” Back in she went.

How did a simple question of color manage to make his cock twitch in anticipation? How the fuck did that even work?

Alex sighed, and continued on the trek back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
